


Break Him In

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Like a shit ton of aftercare, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play Themes, Power Play, Riding Crops, Wrestling, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree always submits to Hanzo so willingly when they sleep together - with adoring eyes and knees he'll sink to in a heartbeat, Jesse knows exactly how to serve. Of course, Hanzo knows how to handle that control so well too, knows how to make the experience as enjoyable for the both of them as possible. But what if McCree didn't offer that control so willingly? After all, the saying is 'Save a horse ride a cowboy', but it's easier said than done when the cowboy himself is acting like a wild animal.</p><p>Maybe Hanzo just needs to treat him like one, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Him In

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends asked me what I was writing. I said 'McCree and Hanzo are going to a rodeo'... I wasn't _technically_ wrong. 
> 
> Huge, huge shoutout to the McHanzo Discord server (link now defunct) and the sin bin chat in particular for inspiring me to write this in the first place; particularly mechandroid, daximed and katya ([who drew this gorgeous piece of art](https://i.gyazo.com/78aaef42f1b75b29f7dde31f67ba1960.png) that finally kicked my ass into gear to write this in the first place) and also anybody who was there for the discussions we had on it! I can't remember everybody's handles but I love you all.

Hanzo has never had to fight for control quite like this before.

When McCree submitted to him usually, it wasn't even a question - at a word, his knees would hit the ground, dark eyes meeting his own softened by adoration. Enthusiasm would make McCree sloppy, fumble at the ties of his yukata, spit dripping down his chin as he took Hanzo into his mouth. That same enthusiasm would be what made McCree push down onto his dick a little bit too far, Hanzo feeling that hot throat flutter around him but he wouldn't move, just pull back a few moments later dazed with a dopey smile and glazed eyes, asking for more.

But Hanzo had known this would be different right from the beginning - of course he had, he had from the moment he had walked toward McCree with collar on hand. McCree had stalled for a moment, posture misleadingly lax before at the last second he had dodged under Hanzo's arm with a smirk. Despite the fact that they had talked about this a few times before, that Hanzo had drawn out every little detail that McCree had wanted from this scene and he had known exactly what to expect, he just for some reason hadn't _expected_ it. Not a mistake he'd make twice.

"Y'think I'm goin' down easy, sugar?" He'd goaded, leaning on the wall so casually it'd thrown Hanzo off for a second - because McCree never disobeyed orders, let alone so casually and with a basic rope harness in black already tied around his torso. Usually by this point he’d already be halfway into his happy place and putty in his hands. Yet looking at the way that McCree looked away and whistled a long forgotten tune, not even sparing Hanzo a second glance as he did so he could be lead to believe that there was nothing McCree liked more than this. He hadn’t even pretended to listen as Hanzo had stood opposite him, tried to bait him out because _do you truly wish to disobey me? I do not think you will enjoy the consequences._ The grin on McCree's face though as Hanzo stalked towards him told him that he begged to differ entirely.

He had bucked and kicked all the way down to the bed - Hanzo offhandedly wondered to himself why he hadn’t tied McCree’ legs up too, because despite his arms being restrained McCree was still making a right nuisance of himself. If his grip wasn't _just_ right McCree would roll out of it, grounding his stance with his thighs just as he did now as he threw Hanzo a grin.

"Gotta try better than that, sweetheart." He teased - Hanzo could already hear McCree's breath starting to pick up, his chest heaving. A naive part of him said that was a good thing, that McCree was going to tire himself out, just wait, be patient. But McCree was not a target to be assassinated and the man in front of him did not want to just thrash until he exhausted himself.

"I haven't even started."

Before McCree could reply Hanzo shot up onto the bed, straddling McCree's ass with the thick band of leather at his neck pulling up, pulling up and McCree was forced to arch his back as Hanzo pulled the leather back. The collar fixed in place on his nape, and it rested just above the collar of his singlet; a singlet that Hanzo knew he had to get off.

"Are you going to stay still for me?" He asked - his first mistake was asking. Hanzo knew this.

"Dream on, sweet cheeks." McCree said. Hanzo pulled tighter on the collar, felt McCree's breath skitter helplessly as his air started to be cut off.

"I will not repeat myself, _cowboy_."

"You don't have to." He rasped back - and Hanzo then did two things in quick succession. The collar came away and McCree fell forward, gasping for his robbed breath. But too late he realised what Hanzo was doing, the older man yanking down McCree’s pants to his knees before he could fight back properly. The leather strip ran slowly, teasingly over McCree's ass - the smell of the polish, the leather itself just wanted to make him buck even more.

"They call... Spirited creatures like you broncos in the United States, don't they?" Hanzo said calmly, not waiting for an answer. "Will you bow to me?"

"Never- _Fuck_." McCree yelled as the crop came down on his ass, hard, painting a pretty pink stripe across the cheek as the crack rang through the room like a gunshot.

"How about now? It is said to tame a wild horse you must break him in.” Hanzo said, tearing off McCree’s undershirt with ease as the man lay restrained for the moment. The fabric was ratty, barely held together as it was; an old one of Jesse’s that should have been thrown away months ago and definitely would be now as Hanzo picked the pieces out from beneath the harness. McCree’s back muscles were quickly revealed to him as he did - and he knew that McCree would be just as happy to get the fabric off if the heat radiating off his skin was any indication. “If I cannot use compassion, I will use force. But either way I will win. You should just surrender now.”

His words were cheeky and Hanzo knew it but the effect was _immediate_ \- the muscles that had just begun to slacken beneath him tensed up and he could see the fire, the fight come back to McCree’s eyes under sex mussed hair. The man under him threw himself back with a force Hanzo wasn't ready for and he sprawled back onto the bed as McCree rolled out from under him, surprisingly mobile despite the ties around his arms.

“Nah.” McCree said, a surprisingly ineloquent response for the cowboy. It wasn’t entirely unexpected though - Hanzo had seen this happen before many times, as McCree sunk deeper into subspace his voice would waver, leave entirely. But this was different to their normal, different in the way that McCree was not calm, McCree was not submitting - wore a crazed smile as he stared up at Hanzo that screamed _make me. I dare you._

And Hanzo did, tackling him to the mattress and that was how they stayed for the next few minutes. McCree’s pants were finally pushed off, the crop came down again and again on his ass to paint the tan skin in pink crisscrosses that raised so prettily at Hanzo’s command. Hanzo was _panting,_ struggling against McCree who wouldn’t stay down, was kicking his way out of any hold Hanzo tried to get him in and it was thrilling in a way he hadn't expected in the slightest. He’d never thought about this control not being given freely, McCree was always so eager to please with practically a Pavlovian response to his name spoken in a certain tone, but there was something so intoxicating about expecting submission and McCree turning around and saying no.

It was when McCree actually _snapped_ at him though, teeth catching at the meat of his thumb and almost breaking the skin that made Hanzo realise that it was time for the next stage of his plan. 

“You are so violent, it is rather disconcerting.” Hanzo said, chuckling as McCree practically growled in response. “We must fill your mouth with something to stop this unruly behaviour.” He could see McCree’s eyes unashamedly look down to Hanzo’s pants, the line of his own dick obvious through the fabric. He laughed at that - his patience, even with McCree being so trying of it, was more than enough to risk the urge to just frantically shove down his pants and set McCree loose. “Something that does not have the risk of being bitten off I’m afraid - I have a better idea.” With that, he reached under the bed, fingers linking around the intricate form of leather and metal and rubber, pulling it out and he _lived_ to see the way McCree’s eyes widened as the bridle was revealed to him. It was worth hiding it away for weeks now to see the way his mouth fell open at the sight - but Hanzo knew it wouldn’t be that easy, still watched as McCree shifted away from the bit as Hanzo brought it to his mouth.  
  
“Do not play hard to get.” Hanzo cautioned, bringing the crop back to McCree’s ass. He traced it along the cheek, could feel the man under him jump as the leather trailed over the places where the crop had struck multiple times, knew how it would ache. McCree just made a defiant sound in reply, and Hanzo sighed. “Do not say I didn’t warn you.”  
  
Then he brought down the crop, hard. The _smack_ was tangible in the air and the sound McCree made a gasp and a cry rolled into one and Hanzo quickly used the window to position the bridle in place, buckling it in place before McCree could shake it off. He could see the man glaring at him, pupils blown and brow furrowed with a primal anger over being so underhandedly bested.  
  
“I told you.” If McCree could say anything right now Hanzo knew it wouldn’t be his usual silver tongued quips - as it was though, words were beyond him and they both knew it and so McCree had to settle for making a unsavory noise against the rubber. Hanzo could see his teeth testing the bit; suddenly he was very glad that he had opted not to have Jesse blow him.

The bridle made Hanzo’s job much easier - between the collar at McCree’s throat and the reins now hanging to rest at the small of his back it was much easier to wrestle McCree into the positions he wanted. It was a victory, a victory hard won that made McCree bucking against him as he roughly fingered him open an even more delightful sight to behold. Not that the preparation was needed, he knew McCree had prepared himself earlier, had asked McCree to do it himself, but it was worth it to press the man’s shoulders into the mattress with one hand and scissor that tight warmth with the other.

“That's it, just one more finger.” Hanzo cooed, sliding another in as McCree tried to twist out of the grip on his shoulders. “It was only a matter of time before I broke you in - frankly I wonder why you fight it so much. I have you.” But there was only so much truth to the statement - the angle Hanzo was holding him in now was awkward and he could feel his grip weakening as McCree continued to thrash. Clearly McCree knew it too, or perhaps he was just that far gone at this point, because he was fighting harder now, twisting his shoulders and shaking his head and Hanzo could feel one finger slip off, two, three and McCree was _free_ -

Only for Hanzo to pull him back by the reins, back arching and his muscles straining and a broken _moan_ being pulled from his throat. He was immobilized, and Hanzo grabbed for the crop again to trail it down his side.

“Behave while I undress. I will not hesitate to use this on you again.”

While Hanzo had a legendary patience, it didn’t change the fact he was also very much human. He was achingly aware of his cock straining against his pants, the way his skin was hot and not just from muscle heat from wrestling - he _lusted_ and he was unashamed of how quickly he shucked off his clothing. His dick was heavy between his thighs as he threw his clothing, now useless fabric, aside and he sighed as he took in the sight of McCree splayed out for him. Ass up, legs spread, his shoulders shaking with every breath he took as he lay still. Seemingly he was just recovering from the strain from before - but that seemed too simple, Hanzo knew it wasn’t just that. As soon as he touched McCree again he’d be back to fighting, this was just a temporary lull, and Hanzo wasn’t about to give him an undue rest. He settled behind the other man, pulling McCree up by the reins so he could purr into his ear.

“I knew I could break you.” Hanzo said, voice gravel deep with lust as he said the words. And that was the moment when McCree, out of all things, threw himself _down_ onto the bed. Hanzo was expecting for him to jerk back, forward, maybe to the side but straight down took him off guard in a way that he knew McCree had planned for - it simultaneously yanked the reins out of Hanzo’s grasp, and distracted Hanzo enough that it gave McCree an opening to escape, scrambling out from underneath him before he could truly react. He was a snake, slippery and even with his arms restrained he still managed to get himself upright away away from Hanzo’s hands, turn to stare him down like he was in a Mexican shootoff.

And _god_ , what a sight he was. His sex hair was crazed, sticking out from under the bridle at weird angles and where the rope looped around his shoulders and biceps the skin was already going red from friction burn. His teeth were bared in a grin around the bit, drool dribbling down his chin into his beard and dripping onto his chest and he didn’t even seem to care. When Hanzo finally tore up his eyes to McCree’s face he regretted not doing it sooner - because his eyes were wild, _feral,_ blown so wide Hanzo couldn’t see a trace of iris and as soon as he knew Hanzo was watching he snarled around the bit in his mouth in a way that sent shivers down Hanzo’s spine. That wasn’t the sound of Jesse McCree, not even the sound of any human he knew; that was the guttural sound of an animal, the sound as primal as the hard dick straining against McCree’s stomach. 

 _Your move, partner._ He’d be only too happy to oblige.

“It seems even now, your behavioural skills are lacking.” Hanzo said slowly, deliberate, reaching for the crop - only to realise it wasn't there. He looked to McCree. McCree smirked. His fingers, still clasped behind his back, held the offending object like a prize, grip tight around the leather handle and his wild smile only growing more wild. Hanzo couldn't help but be impressed - but there was a time for that later. For now, his eyes only narrowed dangerously, slipping back into his role that fitted like a well worn glove.

“Give it back.”

McCree stood his ground. His incisors winked dangerously overtop of the bit.

“I will not ask again. Considering you are at a distinct disadvantage here, you should consider taking me up on my offer.”

McCree’s grip only tightened around the crop as he snarled at Hanzo, a challenge.

It was one that Hanzo took without a moment's hesitation, tackling McCree down into the pillows at the head of the bed. He scrambled to get his full body weight over McCree, who was thrashing something wicked in an effort to get up, get away. But Hanzo knew what he was trying to do, the advantage was placed back in his hands, right where it belonged. McCree may have surprised him, but Hanzo had his arms free and it didn't take long for him to wrench the crop out from between McCree’s fingers. The leather handle felt like a blessing beneath his fingertips. So concentrated on that last desperate grip on the crop too, McCree didn't feel until too late the fingers looping in his collar, pressing him down into the mattress with a force he couldn't match and allowing Hanzo to press him down further with his body more squarely on top. Hanzo trailed the leather tip over McCree’s jaw, and the older man delighted in the way McCree’s whole body shook.

“You must have been mistaken.” Hanzo said, leaning over McCree’s body, making him feel small. “That was not my _opinion._ You belong to **me**.”

Finally pressing into McCree felt like a goddamn _victory_ , slick warm heat enveloping him and making him gasp. Underneath him McCree struggled, thrashing against the sheets as if he wanted to get away - but no man who wanted to get away moaned like he did now, pressed back against Hanzo the way he did to take his cock just a little bit deeper.

“You look so good under me.” Hanzo growled. “Right where you belong.” McCree made a sound that wanted to be a protest, but grew into a wordless shout as Hanzo slammed back into him, held his hips against McCree’s ass and indulged in the way McCree flexed around him. “You fight but you forget that you are simply a wild animal to be tamed. You respond to stimuli just as any other and you will respond to me the same way.” McCree growled in response, shook his shoulders in an attempt to throw Hanzo off but pinned as he was it was pointless. Not that he minded all that much, Hanzo starting a steady pace fucking into him, opening him up. All that was thrown out the window though when Hanzo leaned over to whisper harshly into McCree’s ear.

“And do not even consider coming without my permission.”

 _That_ pulled a devastated whine from McCree, his thrashing growing more spirited as Hanzo drove into him again and again until he was once again restrained by Hanzo pulling him up by the collar. His pelvis slammed into the mattress as Hanzo manipulated his body’s position, back arching again as he was pulled back. “You will obey me.” Hanzo said. “You have not obeyed me this far, but perhaps a bit of _encouragement-”_ he punctuated the word with a sharp thrust that had McCree whimpering into the bit “of the more rewarding type will sway you to perform according to my interests.” McCree barely responded at all, uncharacteristically, just a small whimper as Hanzo continued to hold up his head. Then Hanzo realised why - McCree’s pelvis was rocking into the bedsheets, much needed friction against his weeping cock.

Oh, that would not do at _all._

Hanzo was the smaller of the two of them but it certainly didn't reflect in his strength. It was the reason he had been able to pin McCree in the first place to finally fuck him and it was the reason now he was able to flip McCree over like he weighed nothing. The man was _such_ a pretty sight now too - he had only been fucking McCree for a few moments but a flush had already darkened his face, crept across his chest beneath his gratuitous body hair. His mouth was slack against the bit, slick with spit and once he realised he was being watched he struggled against Hanzo’s hold. It was a weak attempt though - perhaps he had finally made the connection that the more he obeyed, the faster he would be fucked into high noon. His dick looked painfully hard; once upon a time he would’ve already come from all this, he'd done it before in the earlier days of their relationship, but now McCree couldn't even think to disobey.

“So good for me.” Hanzo crooned, fingers tracing lines down the front of McCree’s torso, down to his happy trail tacky with precome. His eyes scanned over McCree’s body as he did so, making careful note of the position of McCree’s arms - he wouldn't let him lean on them for long. There was no trace of discomfort in Jesse’s face though and certainly no loss of arousal - his dick bobbed as Hanzo’s fingers drew near, so achingly close, begging to be touched but if McCree had earned the right before he had certainly lost it now. “You’re not going to disobey me again, are you?”

McCree whimpered in response, trying to arch towards Hanzo’s fingers but he had already pulled them away, staring down at McCree with a look that was positively hungry. His hips followed after the touch though, pleading eyes meeting Hanzo’s own. Lust had worn away the disobedient act and he was _desperate_ , so desperate as a whine ripped from his throat. Hanzo’s fingers travelled outwards to grab McCree’s hip, the other positioning his own cock freshly slickened against McCree’s hole once more. When he looked back at McCree, he simply smiled.

“I always knew you would bow.”

Hanzo loved fucking McCree from behind, pulling him up by the collar and pressing his torso to the gorgeous muscles of McCree’s back - but he loved this even more; seeing every little reaction McCree had to him as he splayed out for Hanzo like on a silver platter. Every thrust seemed to travel through his whole body, making his dick twitch on his abdomen, groans come out scrambled from behind the bit. One thrust Hanzo thought was going to make McCree come apart right there and then from the way he shook but somehow he held on, biting down into the rubber with his breath stuttering shallow in his chest - and Hanzo did like rewarding good behaviour.

“Are you ready to come?” Hanzo purred, his voice wavering as his own orgasm loomed. After all, to think McCree like this _wasn’t_ going to push him over the edge sooner or later? The thought was absurd, and he was barely holding on to his own orgasm as it was. “You’ve finally taking me just as I wanted you to, just as I knew you would. So desperate for me too - but you’ll stay like this, won’t you? Even as I come you’ll stay like this until I say the word.”  
  
And it was the look on McCree’s face that did it, lips parted obscenely around the bit and eyes teary and wanting and paired with the knowledge that he alone had done that finally had Hanzo spilling inside McCree. He could hear McCree choke back pleasured whimpers of his own, hips erratically thrusting even as Hanzo dragged him down onto his cock. McCree was tight and clenching in the best way around him and even before he came down from his high he only had one thought on his mind.

When Hanzo’s fingers locked around McCree’s dick he hissed out a breath, whimpering despite himself as he tried and failed not to fuck up into Hanzo’s hand. But the time for restraint was over as he started jacking McCree off, rough and fast just like he knew McCree loved. He knew it would be torture and it certainly seemed to have that effect on McCree, the flush darkening on his face and neck as he tried to fight off his own release and still somehow enjoy this. Hanzo knew at this point he was just as much of a sight as McCree was, with own breath  ragged in his chest from the wake of orgasm and his hair a sex mussed mess. But he didn’t care, only cared for the reaction he got out of McCree when he spoke once more, thumb swiping over his head.  
  
“Then come.”

McCree’s reaction was instantaneous, his whole body jerking up as he screamed like an animal untamed. Orgasm was always described as the point where the tension was sapped from the body, the string snapping and everything unravelling all at once - but there was nothing lax about the way the McCree arched up from the bed, eyes wide and unseeing as he came stripes up his own chest. Hanzo continued to purr his approval, felt McCree pulse around him as he stroked the ridges of McCree’s hipbones with his thumbs. “So good for me.” Hanzo said, and McCree whinned at the praise, hips jerking down involuntarily again. Hanzo could literally see the moment McCree accidently hit his own prostate with the motion, eyes rolling back into his head as he nearly sobbed. It was like watching a jolt of electricity roll through him, muscles just beginning to slacken seizing up once more . A pitiful second dribble of come leaked from his dick as he did so - Hanzo collected it up with the back of his fingers and delighted in the way that a shiver ran through McCree’s whole body as he did so.  
  
After Hanzo took a moment to indulge in the sight of McCree undone though his focus was back on the scene at hand. With a soft kiss and a ‘stay still’, Hanzo disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing with a warm flannel that he quickly ran over the mess they had made of McCree’s body. Usually he would indulge in the act more, let his touch savor the softness of McCree’s stomach and the scars that marred his skin so prettily but he had more urgent matters at hand. Hands running down McCree’s sides, he flipped the younger man over to where the ropes were tied securely around his wrists, still holding even after the abuse the ties took tonight. Nimble fingers undid the knots with a skill that only came with practice, of having tied and untied rope so many times that his digits were trained.

Parting the rope exposed reddened skin, skin that would almost certainly be rubbed painful and raw if the ties had been more loose. It made Hanzo glad that McCree had allowed him to practice, had sat so obediently for him as he had wound the rope up his arms and tested its strength and that it didn’t cut off circulation. McCree hadn’t complained once either, just knelt and looked up at him with eyes that didn’t try to hide the adoration he held for Hanzo, an adoration he still struggled to believe he was even worthy of. Those situations past had made this scene so much easier for Hanzo too, one less thing for him to manage and he could see the fruits of his labor in the near undamaged skin. It made pride simmer quietly in his chest.

As Hanzo untied McCree as well, the little strength the other man had left seemed to dissipate. It was as if the rope had been the only thing holding him together, his arms flopping uselessly to his sides as Hanzo finally unhooked the last loops of rope from McCree’s upper biceps. A soft moan of relief fell from his lips, muffled by the bedsheets and the gag. “You did so well.” Hanzo said softly, unwrapping the rope from around McCree’s shoulders and upper torso. His fingertips kissed the lines across the reddened skin he could reach as he removed the rope and he could feel McCree shaking beneath his touch, not even entirely down from his orgasm just yet. “You were so good for me.”  
  
Hanzo removed the bridle next, undid the buckles with care to ensure they didn’t catch on McCree’s hair. McCree only lifted his head for a moment to let Hanzo pull it away from his face before he dropped again. After a few seconds he seemed to chew on nothing like an afterthought, working the stiffness out of his jaw. He was so out of it, still caught up in a subspace so deep once upon a time it would have scared Hanzo - but that was the thing, wasn’t it? It was once upon a time, back when he wasn’t used to trust or love. Not use to somebody putting their body and mind so firmly in his hands and trusting him entirely to deliver him back better for the experience.

Sometimes he forgot how much he loved Jesse McCree.

The collar was the last thing he removed, an action Hanzo took almost reluctantly. After all, he did so like seeing the thick strip of leather painting a branding mark across McCree’s neck, a visual and kinetic reminder of his ownership over him. But for McCree to make his way out of subspace, to become human again, it had to go. The heavy buckle parted easily under his hands and as he removed it he let his fingers run through McCree’s hair soothingly. “That’s it Jesse,” He rumbled softly, proudly, laughing as McCree chased after his touch as he pulled his hand away. Hanzo was weak - he brought it back and petted his hair more and the happy sound McCree made in reply was a hundred percent worth it. “I knew you would do so well today.”

It was how they stayed for a few minutes more, Hanzo carding his fingers through McCree’s hair and the younger man practically purring underneath him until Hanzo pulled away again. This time a hand came up to lock around Hanzo’s arm, the man giving him an indignant look not unlike a rather peeved off cat. Considering the man hadn't even lifted his head out of the rumpled bedsheets though the whole situation lost some of its bite, glowering eyes really the only thing Hanzo could see of McCree’s face between his hair and the blankets. The sight made him laugh.

“It's okay Jesse, I have some water and food for you in the side table. I'm not leaving.” At the words McCree visibly relaxed in reply, and not for the first time Hanzo marvelled at how one thing said made all the difference. True to his word he didn't even get off the bed, sprawling himself half off it so he could open the cupboard door in the side table. Setting down the pitcher of water on top, he rolled himself back over to Jesse, bowl in one hand and a water glass in the other. It took a few moments, but Hanzo _lived_ for the moment McCree’s eyes narrowed at him.

“I thought you might like some apples.” Hanzo offered up, unable to stop the smile creeping across his face as McCree gave him a pointed look. “What? You were a very good horse for me today. That deserves a fitting reward, doesn't it?” McCree looked like he wanted to say something in retaliation - Hanzo couldn't really blame him - but from the way he was scrunching his nose like he couldn't quite remember something it seemed speaking was still a way off. Not like Hanzo was expecting it of him though - he did go _very_ deep into subspace today.

It did seem like McCree saw the humour in the situation anyway as Hanzo held up a piece of apple. He lugged himself over, settling himself half onto Hanzo’s lap and the lazy smile on his face didn’t waver even as he took the first bite. It _did_ waver however after a few seconds though, McCree’s brow furrowing before his face completely puckered into itself in a way that made Hanzo start laughing again. (God, he never used to laugh like this.)

“I thought the lemon juice wouldn’t be that strong.” He offered up. McCree only swallowed his mouthful before jokingly biting at Hanzo’s fingers. “Did you truely think I was going to offer you browned apple slices? You think so little of me, Jesse.” He could see McCree roll his eyes at that - and to think McCree had the gall to complain when Hanzo sassed him back. “Look, I’m not going to leave you for five minutes to go chop apples when I could prepare them in advance. That would involve leaving you. And we both know that would be an unwise decision because you are quite- how do you like to refer to it again? - a _cuddlebug_ after we do these scenes. Now eat your apple slices and have some water, I don't want you getting dehydrated.”

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, Hanzo feeding McCree slice after slice of apple, interchanging with water and it was fascinating in of itself to see McCree come back to himself. The small things just all seemed to add up; his eyes becoming less glassy, wiping away a bit of drool in his beard with the back of his hand even if the action was a bit sloppy, taking the water glass in hand to drink himself instead of having Hanzo bring it to him. When McCree hauled himself up to lean heavily on Hanzo’s side that was when he knew the man was fully back with him; he kissed McCree’s temple and felt his heart skip a beat when McCree’s eyes lit up in response.

“Thanks, partner.” McCree murmured, resting his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. He could feel McCree’s metallic fingertips trace along his tattoo, the metal comfortably warm. “That was good.”  
  
“Just good?” Hanzo aske.  
  
“Enjoyed it more than I could’ve dreamed.” He replied, leaning up to press a kiss to Hanzo’s lips. It was meant to be a peck but Hanzo was nothing if not greedy. His fingers laced in McCree’s hair to hold him there longer, just so that when he pulled back he could see that lovely flush return to McCree’s face.    
  
“We should really bathe. Or at least take a shower.” Hanzo said after with less conviction in his voice than he'd claim to have later.

“I’m not moving.” McCree said stubbornly. “The covers are all ripped up anyway - can’t we just have a nap first? A little one?”  
  
“It’s past midnight, Jesse. This isn’t napping time.”  
  
“But _darlin’._ ” McCree insisted - and damn it, Hanzo couldn’t say no to those puppy dog eyes.

The room was still a mess, even so, There was still rope on the floor and the bridle to be cleaned and the collar still sitting on the side table. All of which added up to a perilous journey to the bathroom at best and a rather embarrassing explanation to any intruders at worst - although the answer to why somebody was busting into Hanzo’s private quarters would be a gem in of itself to hear. Not to mention that the thought of leaving everything in its current state of disarray kind of chewed at Hanzo’s consciousness a bit and they would need to bathe even more urgently in the morning.

But none of that seemed to matter anymore as he pulled up the covers around them and McCree wiggled into the space Hanzo left for him against his chest. They had tomorrow to deal with that, and the next day and the next day until they went out in a blaze of glory or willingly into the quiet of the night - and if that was the time frame there was no need to rush. After all, they had forever, and he had everything he needed right here in his arms.


End file.
